total_drama_final_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Marathon Animals
The contestants go to their first destination ever: The Serengeti! One contestant takes a wrong choice that almost costs her team the challenge if it weren't for another contestant. Another contestant plans on manipulating a certain player with a confirmed disorder, but someone else beats her to it. Alliances were planned , crushes were formed , and loyalty was put to the test. But who gets eliminated? Let's find out! Story “Last time on Total Drama: Final Ride! We met the contestants for this brand new Total Drama season! Some already knew each other, some wanted to know the other, others didn’t even want to have met the other, and some were as if they’ve known each other their whole life! What more surprises await for us in this new episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...FINAL RIDE?” After the theme song plays, the camera is back on the contestants that we met yesterday. That is, if you guys watched the first episode. Stan McCracken walked on over to them. “Well, the Jumbo Jet should’ve arrived by now...” Stan says. “Wait, yu are nawt tellin me we be goin be ridin on dat raggedi jet from two seasons agoh.” A.T. replied. “Oh, but I am.” Stan smirked at the ghetto girl, while she growled at him back. Soon enough, the Jumbo Jet pulled into the airport. It was in even worse shape than in season 3, and that has to mean something. The contestants were left in awe, and not in a good way. “Finally! About time!” Stan jumped into the plane, holding on from the door of the entrance. “It’s in great shape, don’t you think?” “Great shape? GREAT SHAPE?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL US?! I refuse to get on! I’M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!” Topher curls up into a little ball and starts rocking back and forth as he screams, having the first (and probably not last) mental breakdown of the season. Stan glares at Topher, and soon enough gets out a baseball bat, only to hit Topher with it and knock him out cold. The contestants gasp. “Anymore complaints, and you’ll join Topher on Pass-Out-Landia.” Stan smirks. “....I love it!” Harper exclaims. “Fa-boo!” Connor joins in. “Dibs on the window seat!” Gerardo calls. “That’s more I like it.” Stan smiles. “Alright so, who here didn’t see the season 3 of this show?” Stan asks. Lots of the contestants raise their hands. “Good! Everyone has seen it! This will make the whole thing easier for me. Alright, so everyone! First, let me show you who will be the one cooking for you all the meals for this season, it’s Chef Christina!” A girl chef (even though she looked a lot like a guy) made her way towards the contestants. “HIII!” She said with a wave, giving flirty eyes at the male contestants. All of them were freaked out, except for Topher, who winked as a response. “She’s a charm for sure.” Davis sarcastically says, rolling his eyes. “Awwww...thank you!” Chef Christina gullibly says. “Alright so we got that out of the way.” Stan says, pushing Chef Christina away. “Now let’s keep going.” Stan and the contestants are seen at the Lower Class area. “So this season, things are gonna be quite different. We’re not gonna do the elimination ceremonies here. We’ll be doing it at the place where we’ll be going too! So no throwing out of the plane or anything as this!” Stan announces. Aaron is seen sighing in relief. “To vote, you guys will go to the confessional, where you will find wooden squares, with your picture in them.” Stan gets out a wooden square with Connor’s face in it. “Hey, that’s me!” Connor says happily. “No, that’s Sherlock Holmes.” Davis says, rolling his eyes. “...Sherlock Holmes is competing?” Kayleigh asked, confused. Davis facepalms. “Then, you will receive a stamper with black ink, and you will stamp whichever of the contestants you want to be eliminated, and you guys know what happens next...” Stan says dramatically. The contestants gulp. “Okay! I think that’s everything you need to know!” Stan says. “I’ll let some of you make a confessional before we take off.” Stan tells the contestants. (Note: Confessionals will appear in script mode!) Gerardo: Heeeeeeeey my brothers and sisters. Super stoked to be here. All those other people all seem cool like an ice cube. I’m sure I’m gonna have the best time of my life in this camp. Lateeeeers. Ruben: I think I know which girl I’m gonna try to woo over. That Riley girl. She’s crazy, so I’ll be able to win her over easily! Then, I’ll dump her. Trina: *takes the toilet seat and the toilet paper and everything there is in the bathroom and steals it* After the contestants have finished their confessionals (and the interns got back all that Trina stole from the bathroom stall), they were later on seen around some sort of dining area.Ruben is seen sitting next to Riley. “Well hello there, Beauty With Wings.” Ruben says to Riley, with a flirty voice. “Back off, or I’ll make the evil pixies come to get you!” Riley threatens. “You sure are crazy....I like that.” Ruben states with an eyebrow wiggle. Riley growls at him, as a way to make him go away, but Ruben only takes a step back. Briana is seen sitting alone on a little corner, until she feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks back, and sees Skyler and Kayleigh. “What’s up girls?” Briana asks in a whisper. “Wanna do something totally crazy?” Skyler questioned back. “...It won’t get us in trouble, right?!” Briana replied nervously. Skyler gave both girls an evil kind of smirk. “Oh NO! I know that look!” Briana cried. “Come on.” Skyler says, grabbing Kayleigh and Briana by the wrist. Stan is then seen walking in with the rest of the contestants. “You’ll never guess where we’re going!” “China?” Harper guesses. “Jamaica?” Gerardo guesses as well. “Camp Wawanakwa?” Riley joins The Guessing Game. “See? I told you you guys would never guess!” Stan smiled with pride. “Well, are you gonna tell us?” Keisha asked hopefully. “Yeah...no. I’ll tell you guys when we get there.” Stan says “Those are never good words.” Davis mumbles, and Simon, who is sitting beside him, raises an eyebrow at him. The interns were then seen walking in. “What the....what are you guys doing here?! You’re suppose to be riding this thing!” Stan exclaimed. “These girls came in and told us it was our break...” One of the interns explained. The contestants, including the host, looked confused. Who were the interns talking about? Then they heard it. A type of static sound. “What the...” Davis mumbles, confused. “Is this thing on?” A girl said through the loudspeaker. Dex recognized that voice. It was Skyler! “And the troublemaker strikes again.” Dex mumbles under his breath. “Yeah, I think it’s on..” Another voice said through the loudspeaker. “Is that...Briana?” Stan asks in shock. “MONKEY PANTALONES!” A rather pitcher voice with enthusiasm to spare shouted. “Yep...she’s on it too.” Paulette says. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” Simon replies. It was obvious. Kayleigh was also part of this little stunt! “HOW YOU DOING LOSERS....and Dex.” Skyler says through the loudspeaker, but with adding a flirtatious tone once mentioning Dex’s name. “Oh God...” Dex mumbles, blushing red. “ARE YOU READY FOR THE CRAZIEST RIDE OF YOUR LIFE!” Skyler screams as if she was having a heavy metal concert. “NO!” Everyone else shouted, especially Topher. “EEE! THEY ARE READY! THEY ARE READY!” Kayleigh exclaimed, jumping up and down. “Alright! Let’s do this!” Skyler says. Briana gulped. The plane started doing all these crazy twists and turns. Everyone was screaming in terror, except for Kayleigh and Skyler, who were having the best time of their lives. “Guys, can we please stop this?! I think I’m gonna throw up!” Briana pleaded. “Alright fine. I’ll take it easy now.” Were Skyler’s exact words. But she didn’t do as she said. Instead, she put the dumbest girl in charge: Kayleigh. “WEEEE!”Kayleigh shouted as she made the plane take twists and turns. “I thought you said you were gonna take it easy!” Briana reminded the purple-loving delinquent The camera was seen back with the rest contestants. “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!” Topher screamed from the top of his lungs. “When I said I wanted to fly, I didn’t want it to be this way!” Riley exclaims, frightened enough to hold on to Ruben. But it didn’t take her long to realize this. “EWWW!” She shrieked, and immediately lets go off Ruben. “No it’s okay, don’t be shy. You can cuddled up to me.” Ruben flirted. But as soon as this was said, the plane safely landed. “Yay! No more spinning!” Simon cheered. “Wait, where are we?” “I don’t care, as long as I’m safely on the ground!” Topher sighed in relief. Stan made his way over to the plane controls, where stood Skyler, Briana and Kayleigh. “Wow, wowie. I never thought you girls would pull off such a crazy stunt...especially one like this one.” “Look on the bright side, Stanster. We landed, safe and sound.” Skyler tells him. “Oh, I did.” Stan replies, and walks over to Kayleigh”. “I guess you make miracles....sometimes.” “I can’t make America, silly!” Kayleigh laughs. Stan facepalms. “What I don’t get is, how did you know the first challenge was gonna be in the Serengeti?” “The Seregenti?!” Skyler and Briana exclaimed in unison. “Welcome to the jungle!” Stan says as all the contestants have gotten off the plane. “EEEE! I love jungles!” Dex cheers. “Really? You won’t when this challenge is over!” Stan smiles at Dex, while Dex looks confused. “Speaking of which, what IS the challenge exactly?” Keisha questions, filing her nails. “Yeaaaah, I haven’t gotten to that part yet!” Stan glares at Keisha “But I will soon! Now, who’s ready for a piñata !” “EEEE! I love piñatas! ...Ehh, what’s a piñata?” Kayleigh asks, with a confused look on her face that the viewer is guaranteed to see as long as the season goes on by. “You know, the thingy that latinos have to break in their birthdays to get the candy inside it...” Simon explained to Kayleigh. “Simon, it’s Kayleigh, of course she doesn’t know.” Tiara remarked. “Wait, what does a piñata have to do with anything?” “Everyone, put on a blindfold!” Stan ordered. “B-B-Blindfold?” Simon stammered. Simon: Yeah, that’s right...I’m afraid of blindfolds. I just feel like I’m gonna get raped once I have to wear one! “Yeah, blindfolds. Got a problem?” Stan shot a glare at Simon. “Can I just...skip the blindfolds, just for this once?” Simon smiled sheepishly. And just like that, Stan grabbed his baseball bat, and just like he did with Topher, knocked Simon out. The contestants gasped. “Don’t worry. He’ll wake up sooner than you know it.” Topher calmed his fellow contestants down. “How would you know?” Kayleigh looked confused. Topher glared at her, as if she had said something terrible. Everyone put on their blindfolds-yes, even Simon-and waited for Stan’s next instruction. “Soooo..wat nao?” A.T. asked. “Okay everyone. I’m gonna break open this piñata..” “Aww, how come you get to break it?!” Dex interrupted Stan in a whiny voice. “Simple. I have the baseball bat.” Stan smirked. That was when he realized that he couldn’t find his bat. “What the...where the hell did my bat go?” Stan: Yeah, that’s right, you can cuss now. Got a problem? As soon as Stan had asked the previous-before his confessional, of course, he looked over at the contestants and saw Trina, with his baseball bat in her hand. “But how did you....but....ugh!” Stan groaned, snatching the bat off Trina’s hands. If you’re the observer type, you would have noticed the pout in Trina’s face. “Anyways, I’m gonna break open the piñata, and hand you over what you would feel as a case. Okay, ready?!” But before the contestants would answer, Stan had already broken the piñata and put a case in each of the contestant’s hands. “Okay, now you can take off your blindfolds!” Stan announced. “...God, you’re fast.” Briana said, in shock. “Yeah, I know.” Stan flipped his hair...or at least that’s what he TRIED to do. “Alright, so to everyone who has a pink case, stand to the right, and whoever has a blue case, stand to the left.” The contestants did as told. There was Aaron, A.T., Bankim, Dex, Harper, Kayleigh, Keisha, Riley, Ruben, Simon, and Trina on the left. Briana, Connor, Davis, December, Gerardo, Jason, Paulette, Rico, Skyler, Tiara, and Topher on the right. “Alright, pink case people! You are now a team, also known as ‘The Pretty Butterflies’!” “...You’ve got to be kidding me me.” Davis complained with an unimpressed look on his face. “Life, why do you hate me so?” cried December. “Yeah...my niece picked that name.” Stan excused. “Riiiight.” Skyler replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “No, really!” Stan sighed. He knew fighting with Skyler was pointless.“Blue case people, you are ‘The Hardcore Jaguars’” The Jaguars cheered. “Alright, alright, now settle down. Time to explain the challenge. So basically, this is just gonna be a simple race. But with a little twist: one person from each team will be forced to wear the costume of their team’s mascot.” Stan threw a jaguar costume at Simon and a butterfly costume at December. “And yeah, that’s it. I’ll be waiting for you on the finish line.” Soon, a helicopter was seen up in the sky, a ladder coming down to Stan to grab on to. “Good luck, Suckers!” Stan flew away with the helicopter as he held on to its ladder. In the next scene, The Pretty Butterflies were seen running through the jungle. With exception of December, who’s walking disgusted at her beautiful perfectly-fit butterfly costume. “Looking good, December.” Skyler taunted. “This is not my day.” December said in misery...but then again that’s what she feels about pretty much everything. “Don’t try to take it off, though. The last thing I need is for one of you guys to lose the challenge for us.” Tiara said. “You seem a bit tense, T. Maybe I can help with that.” Topher winked. “Nah, I’m good.” Tiara looked with disgust. “Topher’s right, Tiara! You gotta cheer up! My dad is a soldier, and he says that a bad attitude is just what it takes to lose your way on your goals.” Jason quoted. “Wow, I never imagined someone who assists in such terrible things like war would say such a beautiful thing!” Gerardo said cheerfully. “Or maybe he said that about always taking everything as a joke...I don’t remember.” Jason said confused. Briana was then seen looking at Jason is a dreamy way, and Skyler was able to see this from the corner of her eye. “Well someone’s been looking at the JayJay man a bit more than they should.” Skyler teased. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Briana stammered, her cheeks bright red. “Oh come on, don’t try to tell me that you don’t have feelings for him.” Skyler grinned. “I don’t have feelings for him!” Briana exclaimed. “ I told you not to tell me!” Skyler whined. The camera was then on Hardcore Jaguars, running until Riley spotted something amazing. “An apple tree?! IN THE JUNGLE?! Ooh, I’m totally taking one!” Riley cheerfully declared as she grabbed an apple from the mysterious and random apple tree. “What no! Don’t you find this fishy? I mean, an apple tree in a This is totally one of Stan’s tricks.” Keisha said. “Don’t be such a buzz kill! Why would he even put an apple tree? What bad could it do us?” Riley questioned. Keisha tried to reply, but she couldn’t think of anything. Just then, Dex heard some loud breathing. He turned around, and saw Aaron crawling on the Serengeti’s hard ground. “I can’t....catch....my breath!” Aaron exhaustingly stated. Dex looked back, hoping to see his team. But they weren’t there. They just went to keep running without them. “Come on Aaron! We gotta win this!” Dex pleaded. “I can’t...” Aaron replied. “When there’s a will, there’s a can!” Dex stated innocently. “...You mean when there’s a will, there’s a way?” Aaron corrected. “Yeah, that!” Dex said. He stayed thoughtful for a moment, and then, like in cartoons, a light bulb appeared over his head, showing that he had an idea. “Aaron, hop on my back!” Dex commanded. Aaron looked confused, but decide not to question anything, as he hopped on Dex’s back and running they went. The Pretty Butterflies were then seen trying to get Jason out of what seemed to be quicksand. “I’M GONNA DIE!” Jason exclaimed. “OH HECK NO! No one who’s as beautiful as me deserves to die!” Tiara then grabbed this huge stick and successfully managed to pull Jason off the quicksand. “Thanks Tiara!” Jason cheerfully hugged the blonde. “Always a pleasure, Babe.” Tiara smirked. Tiara: Jason is definitely a perfect alliance member. He’s so easy to manipulate! He’d totally go out with me if I showed him what a great girlfriend I would make. Besides, he’s hot, so that’s a bonus *winks* Jason: Well, Tiara’s a great friend, but other than that there’s nothing more. Besides, I kinda already have my eye on somebody else *blushes* “See Briana?! You gotta step up your game!” Skyler warned her shy friend as she eyed Tiara cuddling up to Jason. “But what if he doesn’t like me back?” Briana cried. “There’s only one way to find out!” Skyler then abruptly pushed Briana at Jason. Skyler: She’ll be thanking me later. “O-Oh...I-I’m s-so sorry.” A red-faced Briana apologized, eyeing Jason’s chest from the corner of her eye. “Oh it’s fine.” Jason blushed at her presence. Tiara glared at Skyler. “What?” Skyler questioned, getting on her face. “Oh, nothing. “ Tiara insisted, as she kept glaring. The scene is then changed to the Hardcore Jaguars, with Riley passed out on the floor and all her teammates showing their concern. “I think she’s dead!” Simon exclaimed. “I can’t believe this! She was my best friend!” Kayleigh started crying, hugging Simon. “Ugh! I hate death!” Harper also started crying, hugging Bankim. Bankim and Simon looked at each other with a smile, and gave the other a fist bump by scoring with their supposed ‘hottest chick’. “Yo mothafuckas, dontcha think it haz somethin tah do with dat appleh she ate from dat appleh tree?” A.T. wondered. “Nah, that can’t be it!” Kayleigh suddenly stopped crying. “Yeah, apples are good for you!” Bankim reminded. “Then I guess we’ll never know...” Harper sniffed. “Oh, it’s okay, Harper!” Bankim tried to cheer Harper up, placing his hand on her shoulder. “She’s in a better place now...like my first ever pet lizard Tanty!” “Gee, thanks Bankim. You have a great way of cheering people up.” Harper said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Y-You really think so? Thanks Harper!” Bankim blushed. Bankim: Okay I know you guys might have not noticed, but I kinda have a crush on Harper...she’s really pretty and delicate! And I she feels the same way! *sighs romantically* Harper: Okay, so that Bankim guy? I’ll admit, he’s kinda cute, but what would my friends at home say if I dated a guy who’s only friend is a *gags* lizard?! The scene goes to Simon, who seems to be counting. “What the...how come there’s only 6 of us! That’s like half of the people that there should be here!” Just then, a boy with red streaks in his hair was seen with a wimpy boy on his back. It was, you guessed it, Aaron and Dex. “Where were you guys?” Harper questioned. “I was having an, err, hard time on the challenge, and Dex offered to help me out.” Aaron explained. “Well now there’s 8 of us...but there’s still, like, 3 people missing!” Simon stated. Ruben was then seen running in, with a wooden bucket on each of his shoulders. “And where have been?” Harper questioned, with a look of confusion on her face. “Getting water to wake Riley up with.” Ruben explained. “Still 2 people missing...” Simon stated. The camera was then seen with Trina and Keisha, walking on their own by the jungle. “Remind me, why are we walking together...on our own?” Trina questioned. Keisha answered. “Well, since we’re the...uhh...strongest competitors on this show, thought we could form an alliance.” “You serious?” Trina asked in shock. “Uhhh, yeah.” Keisha replied awkwardly. Trina: Sweet! An alliance! Now i am practically allowed to steal her stuff! This is great *rubs her hands together and smirks at the camera* Keisha: Okay, the truth is, I only picked Trina because she’s the last choice I had. I mean, Aaron’s a wimp, A.T. will probably end up seeing right through me and beat me up, Bankim and Simon are too weird, Dex is too nice and would let anyone join by just being manipulated, Harper and Kayleigh are stupid and annoying, Riley obviously refuses to listen to me and Ruben is totally under her command. Besides, Trina’s not so bad...*smiles sheepishly, but then facepalms* Trina was practically picking up everything she could find intriguing. She even picked up a flower which she put on her hair. Just then, Rico was seen running over to Keisha and Trina. “Mom, Dad! The lizard hit me!” Rico exclaimed. “You mean Bankim’s pet?” Keisha asked, confused. “He’s talking about me.” Skyler walked in, with a big bump on her head. “What happened to you?!” Keisha asked in horror. “Rico hit me and claims that I started it.” Skyler glared at the sporto. “Take him to jail!” Rico commanded. “I’m a girl, you lunatic!” Skyler slapped Rico upside the head. Rico groaned, scratching the back of his head. In 5 seconds he started saying: “WOAH! Where’s the rest of the team?!” “You abandoned us saying that you were ‘Alcom the Airplane’.” Skyler explained, rolling her eyes. “...Oh crap!” Rico exclaimed, trying to find his team. Skyler: Ugh! What the heck is wrong with that guy?! *rubbing the bump on her head, an intern comes in and puts makeup in it* Thanks Billy! The scene changes to Riley on the floor, slowly opening her eyes as she sees her teammates calling her name. She wakes up with a gasp. “Woah! What happened?!” Riley asked in shock. “OMG I can’t believe you were right! She really wasn’t dead!” Harper exclaimed at Ruben. Ruben smirked. “What the...who said I was dead?!” Riley shouted. Bankim, Harper, Kayleigh, and Simon raised their hands, smiling sheepishly. “You must’ve passed out after eating that apple.” Ruben figured. “Oh please! An apple wouldn’t hurt me!” Riley denied. “Well actually, it would.” Ruben placed his arm around Riley. Riley blushed deeply, and tried her best to hide it, but to no avail. “Get your arm off me!” Ruben smirked, but did as told. Ruben: Man, Riley’s crushing me! This is great...since well, it’s going in favor of my plan. I mean, I absolutely have no feeling to return to that crazy pixie beauty...NO! IT’S JUST A PLAN RUBEN! JUST.A.PLAN! Riley: So you guys back home are probably thinking...but no, I do NOT have a crush on Ruben! I mean, he's so ugly, and clingy, and arrogant, and so....strong, and so brave....UGH no Riley! You don’t like him! “Alright, now let’s just keep going. We don’t want the other team to take us by surprise.” Riley tried to walk, but wobbled until she face-planted on the floor. Everyone gasped. “Yeah, Babe, I think it’s best that I take you from here...” Ruben winked at Riley. “First, DON’T call me Babe!” Riley started saying. “Second, I don’t need your help!” “Actually, you kinda do.” Simon chuckled. “Two against one!” Ruben singsonged. “Traitor!” Riley yelled at Simon. Simon took a step back, but with a smirk on his face. Ruben soon lifted Riley off the ground, only to place her hanging onto his shoulders. Riley glared at Ruben intensely. “Comfy?” Ruben asked. “...No.” Riley crossed her arms “It’s okay. I know you are.” Ruben winked. “Alright teamy, let’s go! We still can win this!” Skyler is then seen hiding behind a tree, spying on a dizzy-looking Rico. “Like taking candy away from a baby.” Skyler muttered. She jumped on Rico’s back and started shaking his head aggressively. Rico would not stop screaming! “Dark Vader got me!” Rico shouted, waving his arms like a maniac. Skyler looked at Rico in the eyes, and slapped him. After 5 seconds Rico asked. “Whoa, what’s this about? I mean I know I’m delicious and all, but you really shouldn't break poor Dex’s heart.” Rico smirked. “Very funny...MPD victim.” Skyler smirked from ear to ear. “...How did you know?” Rico scratched his arm, embarrassed. Skyler jumped off Rico’s back, and showed him a pair of blue and yellow papers, which mentioned everything about Rico’s MPD. “How did you get those?!” Rico questioned. “I threatened Stan to give them to me.” Skyler smirked. Rico tried to get the papers out of the purple delinquent’s paws. “Not so fast, Big Boy. You’re not getting these so easily.” Skyler said. “...Is this about Dex?” Rico questioned. “Not exactly. I need you to vote with me tonight.” Skyler explained. “But we haven’t lost yet..” Rico reminded. “But we will have to eventually.” Skyler stated. “If you vote with me, I’ll give you back these papers and we’ll pretend this never happened. So...are you in?” Skyler questioned, looking into Rico’s eyes intensely. Rico sighed. “I guess...” “Great!” Skyler smiled. She then walked off, as if nothing had happened. Rico just stayed there, scratching the back of his head, looking uneasy. As Skyler was seen walking, she tripped on a rock. Groaning, she got up, not noticing the blue and yellow papers with the truth about Rico falling off her pocket. Tiara is then seen running in, picking up the papers. She reads the papers, and a smirk is drawn on her face. Tiara: Oh Rico...and to think you were actually competition. Who knew a pair of ugly papers would have so much useful information? I’ll just show it to the team for when we get nominated for elimination, tell them a few possible outcomes, get them all freaked out, and soon enough Rico will be taking a ride to Loserville! *laughs like the villain she is* Oh Tiara, you’re a genius! Stan is then seen sitting on a wooden beach chair, drinking some orange juice. “Who knew that a place where you can find lions in every corner could be so relaxing?” Stan asked himself, sipping from his juice, right before bird poop fell on his shoulder. “And the best part is, this is my favorite shirt.” Stan sighed. The Pretty Butterflies were then seen crossing the finish line. Connor was seen with mud all over him. “Well, about time.” Stan smiled. “Woah, Connor, I don’t think it’s a good idea to have a mud bath when you’re on Live TV” “Topher pushed me into a mud puddle!” Connor complained. “Oh, give it a rest!” Topher snapped. Stan chuckled. “Alright, show the stuff.” “Uhh...what stuff?” Jason asked. The Hardcore Jaguars were then seen running in. “NO! They beat us here! You’re going home, Pixie Chick!” Keisha yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at Riley. “Me? I’m not the one who decided to walk on her own!” Riley reminded. “I’m not the one who decided to eat an apple tree IN A JUNGLE WHICH COULD NOT GET ANYMORE SUSPICIOUS and then pass out! I bet you only faked so that Ruben would carry you halfway!” Keisha accused. “Oh, that’s it!” Riley jumped off Ruben’s arms, preparing to beat the heck out of Keisha. She would’ve succeeded if Ruben and Dex wouldn’t have holden her back. Stan eyed the bump on Trina’s shirt. “Hand it all over.” “But...” Trina tried to protest. Stan got out the bat. “Alright here!” Trina let all the stuff that she picked up while she ran fall off her shirt. “Perfect. And the winners are the Hardcore Jaguars!” Stan announced. “What?! But we crossed the finish line first!” Connor protested. “Look, the REAL purpose of this race wasn’t to cross the finish line...it was to see who would bother to slow down and actually look at their surroundings.” Stan explained. “This is just another story of The Rabbit and the Turtle.” Skyler rolled her eyes. “It’s the Hare and the Tortoise, Einstein!” Harper corrected. “Yeah, I sorta based this challenge off from it.” Stan admitted. “UGH! I hate this show!” Tiara complained. The next scene was with Connor, wearing a bathrobe, coming out of the (fifth) shower. Tiara is then seen walking to his direction. “Hiya Connor.” Tiara waved. “How are you?” “Terrible! I think there’s still some mud left behind my ears!” Connor whined, cleaning the back of his ears. “Yeah, I don’t really care about that...” Tiara confessed. Connor glared. “Just tell the others to meet me at the Cargo Hold.” Tiara commanded. “And why should we do that?” Connor questioned. “DO IT. Or I’ll hack into your Take Note account and delete the Skydex fanclub!” Tiara threatened. Connor gasped, a little more dramatically than he should’ve. “You wouldn’t dare!” “Try me.” Tiara smirked at Connor. Connor stormed off, with another gasp. Connor: SHE’S EVIL! I know it! Tiara: *sneaking into the confessional* Oh, and also, don’t tell Rico, k? Connor: Why shouldn’t I..? Tiara: *growls at Connor* Connor: *groans* Whatever! The Pretty Butterflies, except for Rico, are then seen in that reunion Tiara set up in the Cargo Hold. “Okay, so you’re probably wondering why I brought you here...” Tiara started saying, before Topher interrupted. “Actually, I was mostly wondering why would Stan put Connor on this show.” Topher interrupted. “Oh shut up!” Connor yelled at the flirty surfer. “...Aaaaand you’re probably wondering why Rico isn’t here...” Tiara tried to kept on saying. “More like enjoying.” Davis stretched his hand out to December for a high-five. December stayed unsure for a few seconds, until she budged and high-fived back. “LET ME TALK!” Tiara roared. “Just...look!” Tiara spreaded the blue and yellow papers across a crate which she used as a table. Everyone else gasped. But Skyler wasn’t gasping for the same reason as the rest of her team... Skyler: That rat! How did she get those papers? Great, just when I thought I was gonna be able to blindside a sucker this season... Sunset streaks, and the Pretty Butterflies are up for the first ever Elimination Ceremony in this Total Drama season. They sat on the floor, right there in the Serengeti. Except for Connor. He preferred to sit on the sofa he brought from home. Stan walked in. “Boys, girls...and Connor.” Connor rolled his eyes. “Welcome to this season’s first ever Elimination Ceremony. Since we’ll be doing these ceremonies in different places of the world, the item we’ll be using for them are gonna be different this time. For this occasion, whoever doesn’t receive a leaf will be the one leaving us tonight. Understand understood?” Stan explained. All the contestants nodded. “Okay then. The first leaf goes to Jason.” Stan hands a leaf to Jason. “Followed by Gerardo.” Stan gives a leaf to Gerardo. “Briana.” Stan gives a leaf to Briana. Briana and Jason share a smile, both blushing. Skyler smirked. “Davis, Topher, Tiara. Here ya go.” Stan said, handing Davis, Topher, and Tiara a leaf. “Look, JayJay-Bear! We’re both safe!” Tiara cheered. “That’s great!” Jason innocently cheered. “Connor, this one’s for you. And also one for Paulette.” Stan handed Connor one of the leaves in his hands, while the other one levitated from their hands, due to Paulette’s powers. “Why thank you Stan.” Paulette said in her usual jovial spirit. Stan shivered. “December, one for you.” Stan handed December her leaf. “Skyler and Rico. One of you is leaving tonight. And by ‘one I mean...................................” A long pause stroke. Skyler just glared at Rico. Rico looked rather confident, but at the same time rather afraid. “.............Skyler, you’re safe.” Stan announced, handing Skyler her leaf. “What?! Does this mean...” Rico was too sad to finish his sentence. “Yes, Rico. You are eliminated.” Stan repeated. Rico stayed looking with rather a derp face at the camera, until he started running around in circles. “Alcom the Airplane away!” Rico exclaimed, afterwards being shoved into the plane by Chef Christina. “Good work, Christina.” Stan smirked. “Yeah, good work Christina.” Topher winked. Chef Christina blushed and giggled. “Will Topher be able to win a lot of people over? Will our Helicopter Rider be able to stand ‘Alcom the Airplane’? And who will Jason end up with? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA....FINAL RIDE!” Trivia *Chef Christina belongs to Cavi47 *This is the first episode to feature an actual challenge and an elimination ceremony *There are two alliances planned out in this episode Category:Episodes